User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Sweating Shelter
It's an incredibly hot day at the playground. Hunger and Taker pant on the swings, while Lola fans herself and sighs. (Duh, fans herself and sighs makes me think do she have any fans lol) Sanna (However now, Sanna also should have some no?) slides down a slide, eager to have fun, but the hot metal melts her backside, smearing it on the slide. Nuthead then casually walks by, holding a nut flavored ice cream, (Man, ice cream with nut taste... Maybe bad for those who have allergy to nuts...) and giggling to his heart's content. Hunger and Taker spy the frozen treat and decide to steal it. Taker taps Nuthead on the shoulder from behind to get his attention. As the duo laugh, Nuthead gasps and starts to back away. Taker sticks his leg out behind him, tripping Nuthead onto the ground. Nutheads' head cracks open (due to the heat) and his brain pours out, frying like an egg on the hot ground. Taker attempts to grab the ice cream in the air, but only succeeds in grabbing the cone. The nut flavored ice cream falls out and instantly melts upon touching the ground. The duo are disappointed by their loss, when Feety's ice cream truck pulls up. Hunger and Taker spy Feety standing next to the truck and get an idea. They kidnap him, take him to their apartment, and place him behind several fans so he can cool down the room. At first, Hunger and Taker think it is paradise. (good now? Good maybe because Hunger and Taker feels good but they're bad guys...) They realize it's too cold, however, when their drinks have become frozen. The duo don winter coats, now miserable from the increasing cold. To make matters worse, it begins to snow inside the room. Hunger and Taker try to push Feety outside, (Hunger and Taker mostly are AND is mostly prefering hotness how weird) only to find the front door is frozen shut. Thinking quickly, Hunger tries to use a blowtorch to melt the ice around the door. It is so cold, however, that the flame freezes solid and falls off the torch. Gas still spouts from the torch as a confused Taker picks up the solid fire only to have it unfreeze in his warm mittens, setting his hands on fire. A panicked Taker accidentally places his hands in front of the blowtorch, which is still spewing gas, causing an explosion of ice. The exploded, dead Hunger is now encased in the massive ice block with numerous sharp icicles sticking out in front of him. Taker is alive, only a few inches away from the sharp points of the ice. He (Taker, and Taker do not care for Hunger) sighs at his good fortune, but slips on Hunger's blood at his feet. He falls forward and impales himself in the eye and tongue on the ice, killing him. Feety, with the room now almost one big ice block, has gotten his drink, holding it with his flipper. Moral: "Don't sweat the small stuff!" Category:Blog posts